


Five Times They Missed the Mark and One Time It Hit

by riahchan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/pseuds/riahchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon/Sansa, Reincarnation- Sometimes they find each other. Sometimes it's too early, or too late. Sometimes they get it just right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times They Missed the Mark and One Time It Hit

**Author's Note:**

> Quoted lyrics from Ben Folds, “The Luckiest.”

_**1\. “I don't get many things right the first time,”** _

  
Jon felt electricity up his spine when he was introduced to his new friend Robb’s mother. While he tried to stammer a reply, she took his jacket and told them not to get into any trouble before dinner. He couldn’t stop staring as she left the room.

“Are you listening?” asked Robb, startling Jon out of his stupor.

Feeling the red climbing up to his ears, Jon shook his head.

 

_**2\. “Now I know all the wrong turns the stumbles, And falls brought me here”** _

  
Sansa was a wreck sitting the a small alcove of some mom and pop coffee house as far away from campus as she could get. Too much of herself had been invested in the wrong things, the wrong people. “Stupid stupid stupid!”

“That’s no way to talk to a pretty lady,” she heard from above her. An old man in an apron was standing by the table with a fresh mug of hot chocolate. His kind, gray eyes crinkled as he gave her a half grin. Sansa felt something relax inside her.

 

_**3\. “And where was I before the day, That I first saw your lovely face,”** _

  
Jon came to with pain in his head and pain in his stomach not knowing how he got it. He squinted at the sky and couldn’t figure out why it was so noisy. A pretty red-haired woman came into his view and he smiled. She was talking but he couldn’t understand what she was saying.

“You’re so beautiful…”

 

_**4\. “Now I see it every day”** _

  
It had been the work of months and of hours but finally Sansa had delivered her son. Arya managed to get ahold of him first while the doctor and nurses were busy measuring and cleaning and stitching. She held him close and stroked his face until all the crowd seemed to part.

“Hey. I think you have something of mine.”

Arya smile and made like she was turning away even as she stepped closer. “I don’t know. He’s pretty cute. I might keep him.”

Sansa just smiled and held out her arms. Looking at the little tufts of dark hair, she felt like a sigh. “Hello Jon.”

 

_**5\. “And in a wide sea of eyes, I see one pair that I recognize”** _

  
He had been watching her movies as long as he could remember. In color or black and white, he had seen them all. When he was small, he’d told his mother that he was going to marry the pretty red-head with the blue eyes on the screen.

“Oh Jon. That movie came out even before I was born.”

 

_**+1. “I am the luckiest”** _

  
Sansa leaned against Jon, cuddling into his side as some cooking show played on the TV. She sighed as he kissed the top of her head and never wanted move again.


End file.
